Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn
by Ocne
Summary: Aragorn a 20 ans.


N/A : Ceci est la suite de _Ceux qui protègent_, sans quoi le titre risquerait de paraître encore plus présomptueux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Tous les personnages et les lieux reconnaissables appartiennent au professeur Tolkien. Les erreurs sont miennes. Les corrections, les remarques, les critiques, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus. Et j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez. Bonne lecture!

1

Un temps d'allégresse

Estel inspira l'air frais du soir à pleins poumons. Il était revenu la veille d'un voyage avec Elladan et Elrohir, mais il marchait maintenant d'un pas leste sur l'herbe douce et ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Elrond et lui avaient parlé hier. Enfin, enfin il connaissait le nom de son père.

"Arathorn, fils d'Arador, Seigneur des Dúnedain", dit Estel tout haut.

Il répéta ces mots encore et encore, en prononçant chaque syllabe avec soin, comme pour goûter leur essence étrangère, mais précieuse. Ses doutes, sur l'honneur de son père, s'étaient dissipés depuis longtemps. Mais de savoir qui était cet homme, que sa mère avait tant aimé, et pour quoi il avait donné sa vie, remplissait Aragorn d'une joie sauvage.

"Arathorn, murmura-t-il. Arathorn."

Le chemin, où la lune épanouissait des fleurs lumineuses, s'embua et trembla devant lui. Le jeune homme sourit à travers ses larmes. Par moments, la fierté et le chagrin se battaient dans sa poitrine et il avait du mal à respirer. Il rit soudain. Lui, qui avait mendié sans recevoir des miettes d'information sur son père, pouvait désormais retracer sa lignée jusqu'à Númenor la belle, jusqu'à Elros lui-même. Oh, il avait appris ses leçons ; le maître d'Imladris avait été un bon professeur. Estel secoua la tête. Il revit Elrond lui enseigner l'histoire d'Arnor et de Gondor, la chute du royaume d'Arthedain, la perte d'Eärnur, le dernier roi de Gondor. Avec quelle patience le seigneur elfe lui avait inculqué les noms des lointains et nombreux Surintendants du royaume du Sud, et avec quelle précision pouvait-il parler de Beleriand, de Gil-galad, de la guerre de la Dernière Alliance.

Aragorn se demanda comment le Sage avait dû se sentir en lui enseignant sa propre histoire. Il aurait suffi d'un seul faux pas. Elrond aurait-il seulement nommé Gilraen la Belle comme épouse d'Arathorn lors de leurs classes sur la lignée des Chefs Dúnedain, et Estel aurait compris. Mais l'elfe, tout seigneur qu'il était, avait joué au cache-cache à la perfection.

_Peut-être__ bien que faire mon éducation avait comporté sa part d'amusement_, se dit Aragorn.

Elrond avait gardé le secret et l'avait protégé pendant toutes ces années. Maintenant, avec sa véritable ascendance, le maître d'Imladris remettait aussi entre ses mains sa véritable responsabilité. La peur et l'excitation coupèrent le souffle du jeune homme. Elrond avait accueilli dans sa maison maintes générations de ses ancêtres et, pourtant, Aragorn sentait que le maître lui transmettait le flambeau - d'un façonneur des évènements de la Terre du Milieu au suivant.

_Je ne suis pas prêt._

La pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il l'accepta sans un instant d'hésitation. Les nouvelles étaient énormes. Les changements dans sa vie devaient probablement être à leur mesure. Mais là, tout de suite, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

"A-ra-gorn, murmura le jeune homme. Ara-gorn. Aragorn!" affirma-t-il à la forêt.

La joie revint dans son cœur. L'anneau de Barahir brillait à son doigt. Un deuxième fourreau alourdissait sa ceinture. Il savait qui il était maintenant, et de qui il venait. D'accord, il ignorait encore où il irait et ce qu'il ferait, mais la nuit était douce. Les étoiles scintillaient tout en haut. Les bouleaux l'accueillaient avec un silence bienveillant. Un chant lui monta aux lèvres :

_Les feuilles étaient longues, l'herbe était verte,_

_Les ombelles de ciguë hautes et belles._

_Et dans la clairière se voyait une lumière_

_D'étoiles dans l'ombre scintillant._

_Là dansait Tinú__viel_

Elle ne dansait pas, elle marchait en avant de lui, légère comme les rayons lunaires qui l'entouraient. Aragorn regarda la mante bleue et la chevelure sombre. Les fines tresses entrelacées des rubans argentés brillaient comme des perles parmi les boucles lourdes. La jeune fille leva le visage vers le ciel. Une brise lui écarta les mèches.

_Et la lumière des étoiles était dans ses yeux_, murmura Aragorn en se trompant de ligne et de rime.

Il resta cloué sur place, puis bondit en avant avec un cri.

"Tinúviel!"

Le Rossignol, l'appela-t-il en langage ancien, et Arwen vint vers lui.

Aragorn vécut les jours qui suivirent transporté sur les ailes de feu et d'espoir. Il se demandait si Arwen savait qu'il la suivait parfois dans ses tâches quotidiennes, juste pour l'entrevoir et pour entendre sa voix. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient dans le bois de bouleaux blancs. Ils parlaient, riaient et se promenaient ensemble sans rien dire.

Gilraen mit en garde son fils. Elle lui dit que le temps où les elfes et les mortels se mariaient était depuis longtemps passé. Ses paroles ne ternirent pas la joie d'Aragorn. « La séparation est un si doux chagrin, » avait-il lu un jour dans un des livres de la bibliothèque d'Elrond. Aragorn se souvint de ces mots, qu'il comprenait maintenant. L'été et l'automne de sa vingtième année furent pour lui un temps d'allégresse.

Puis vinrent les froids et, avant la fin de l'année, Elrond appela Aragorn à lui. Aragorn se tint, subjugué, devant celui qui l'avait élevé comme un père. Il écouta la voix douce et mélodieuse qui lui avait tout appris. Le jeune homme sut que le moment était venu pour une nouvelle leçon.

« Elle est de plus haut lignage que toi, » entendit-il.

Aragorn baissa les yeux. Elrond parlait encore :

« Elle est trop au-dessus de toi. Et cela pourrait fort bien être sa pensée, je crois. »

Aragorn baissa la tête. La vérité était laide. Lors de leurs promenades, Arwen avait toujours été gentille et attentive, mais il était le seul à brûler comme une flamme vive, à respirer et à vivre comme il n'avait jamais vécu. Estel en était arrivé à presque oublier son passé. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant à côté d'elle. Une pousse de l'année auprès d'un jeune bouleau de maints étés, avait dit Elrond. Non, Estel ne voulait pas se mettre entre le père et sa fille bien-aimée.

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parlé d'elle?" murmura-t-il.

Son rêve doré gisait en morceaux méconnaissables à ses pieds.

"Les visites elfiques peuvent durer des années elfiques, Aragorn, répondit Elrond. Arwen vit chez sa grand-mère, en Lórien, en ce moment. La majorité de tes prédécesseurs ne l'ont jamais vu. Tu aurais pu ne jamais la rencontrer."

Il aurait pu, mais son destin fut autre. Aragorn s'en alla dans les jardins silencieux, où les plantes sèches et jaunes se penchaient vers la terre gelée. Le ciel ne donnait plus de chaleur, mais la lumière était d'une telle pureté qu'elle lui fit mal. Aragorn marcha sans but parmi les arbres dénudés. Le seigneur Elrond avait parlé d'années d'épreuves. « Un grand destin t'attend, avait-il dit. Soit de t'élever plus haut que tous tes pères depuis l'époque d'Élendil, soit de tomber dans les ténèbres avec tout le restant de ta race. » Il était le descendant des Rois de Númenor et l'héritier de la gloire et de la faiblesse des hommes par Isildur. Jamais le Seigneur Ténébreux ne cesserait de le chercher. Il était le Chef des Dúnedain du Nord, mais connaissait à peine son peuple.

Aragorn expira et son souffle se condensa en buée blanche devant son visage. Élevé parmi des immortels, sa perception du temps ressemblait parfois à la leur. Il s'était trop attardé dans ce havre de paix ; son temps avec les elfes était fini. Il partirait rejoindre ses hommes demain.

Aragorn redressa les épaules avec effort. Son héritage était celui de la grandeur et de la honte des hommes. Il devrait choisir sa voie, lui aussi, maintenant et à chaque jour de sa vie.

* * *

N/A : Le poème est, bien entendu, l'histoire de Luthien et Beren qu'Aragorn raconte aux hobbits à la p.217 de mon édition du Seigneur des Anneaux. Les paroles d'Elrond entre « » sont prises du Fragment de l'histoire d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, dans les appendices. Je me suis efforcée de ne pas trop répéter ce qui est déjà écrit par Tolkien sur la rencontre d'Aragorn et d'Arwen et sur le départ d'Aragorn d'Imladris. Vous êtes les seuls juges si j'ai réussi ou pas.


End file.
